Fainting
by Dimytjx
Summary: "Kalian ini bisanya hanya berbuat setelah diberi anugrah oleh tuhan malah pingsan semua dasar anak nakal" #johnjae#taeyu#boyslove


Fainting

.

.

JohnJae TaeYu

BoyXBoy

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Kau sangat pintar membuat orang lain mencemaskan mu Jaehyun -ahh"

Johnny memasang wajah datarnya antara kesal dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu. Ia kesal karna kekasihnya itu tak pernah mau menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik, jika sudah kejadian seperti ini saja dia membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya.

Ya kekasihnya itu jatuh pingsan saat latihan berlangsung. Ia demam dan tak mau mengatakannya pada yang lain dan jadilah seperti ini, Johnny benar-benar tak habis fikir kenapa kekasihnya itu senang sekali membuatnya cemas.

"Maafkan aku hyung" Jaehyun berucap dengan suara seraknya.

"Hhhh sudahlah yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesehatan mu dan ku mohon Jaehyunie jangan pernah menutupi kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan. Lihat jika sudah seperti ini kau membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkan mu"

"Ne hyung"

"Chaa kau tidurlah, kekasih ku harus segera sembuh arrachi" Johnny tersenyum mengelus rambut Jaehyun sayang. Jaehyun pun menutup matanya sambil tersenyum menuju alam mimpi.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian pingsannya Jaehyun, dia sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa namun dengan pengawasan kekasihnya yang super ketat. Johnny tidak mau kalau Jaehyun sampai sakit lagi, disamping dia tak mau sang kekasih terus terbaring lemah dia juga tidak kuat dengan kemanjaan Jaehyun jika sedang sakit yang meningkat di atas rata-rata.

Bukannya tak mau memanjakan kekasihnya itu hanya saja tiga hari ia menjaga Jaehyun itu sudah cukup menguras kesabarannya karna kemanjaan Jaehyun. Apalagi jika Jaehyun sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang mutlak harus dituruti dan itu cukup membuat Johnny kewalahan, makannya dia tidak mau kalau kekasihnya itu jatuh sakit lagi.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau pusing?" Wajah Johnny terlihat cemas melihat kekasinya yang terlihat lemas.

"Tidak hyung aku hanya lemas saja" jawab Jaehyun pelan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya agar Johnny tidak crmas.

"Kau pasti kelelahan, sebentar hyung ambilkan minum untuk mu ya" Johnny beranjak dari hadapan Jaehyun mengambil air mineral dan vitamin.

"Ini minumlah, apa mau kita pulang lebih agar kau bisa beristirahat"

"Tidak hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa ko" tolak Jaehyun lembut.

Johnny mengelus rambut Jaehyun dan membawa Jaehyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau mudah sekali sakit Jaehyunie, ku rasa kau perlu memperiksakannya ke dokter aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu"

"Ne nanti aku akan ke dokter hyung tapi bersama mu ya" Jaehyun mendengakan kepalanya menatap sang kekasih.

"Ne sayang" balas Johnny sambil mengecup bibir Jaehyun gemas. Jaehyun hanya menutupi wajah merah padamnya di dalam pelukan Johnny. Johnny terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut kekasihnya itu.

"Astaga kenapa disini panas sekali" ujar seseorang membuat kemesraan Johnjae terganggu. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang mengganggu moment mereka dan orang yang telah mengganggu mereka itu adalah savege magnae alias Haechan yang tengah mengipas-ngipas tangannya seperti sedang kegerahan melihat adegan yang menurutnya panas itu.

"Dasar mengganggu saja" gerutu Johnny karna kedatangan Haechan sangat mengganggu suasana yang sangat iainginkan.

"Lagian salah sendiri, harusnya jika hyung ingin bermesraan jangan di tempat seperti ini. Kalian membuat mata suci ku ini ternodai hyung" Haechan langsung pergi membuat Johnny jengkel.

"Dasar magnae kurang ajar" dengus Johnny, Jaehyun hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dia terlalu lemas untuk ikut dalam pertengkaran kecil kekasihnya itu.

"Jaehyun sakit lagi?" Tanya Taeyong pelan melihat adik kesayangannya berada di gendongan kekasihnya dengan mata tertutup rapat menandakan ia tengah tidur pulas dipunggung Johnny.

"Emm entahlah Taeyong -ahh dari selesai kita perform sih dia bilang kalau badannya sangat lemas sepertinya hanya kelelahan saja, tapi besok aku akan mengantarnya ke dokter untuk periksa kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia mudah sakit"

Johnny membaringkan tubuh Jaehyun dan menyelimutinya. Lalu ia menatap Taeyong yang mengikutinya sampai ke kamar Jaehyun dan Haechan. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang sudah sangat lelap dalam tidurnya.

"Aku khawatir karna melihat dia mudah sekali sakit makannya aku menyuruh Jaehyun memperiksakannya ke dokter beruntung dia tidak menolak"

"Eoh begitu yasudah, apa kau sudah bilang pada manajer hyung?"

"Ne sudah dan besok ia akan mengantar ku menemani Jaehyun"

"Langsung kabari aku ne tentang kondisinya. Aku tidak bisa ikut mengantar karna besok aku sudah ada janji dengan Yuta"

"Ne baiklah".

"Aku senang kau tidak apa-apa sayang" Johnny mengecup surai Jaehyun senang.

"Ne hyung aku juga" Jaehyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tapi ingat ya sayang jangan pernah mengabaikan kesehatanmu jika kamu sudah merasa tidak enak badan langsung katakan pada ku ya jangan diam saja"

"Emm siap hyung"

"Ekheeemm kurasa kalian lupa masih ada aku" manajer hyung memutar bola matanya jengkel karna dua orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya itu sedang asik dengan dunianya melupakan kalau masih ada dia diantara dua orang yang tengah kasmaran itu.

Johnny dan Jaehyun yang hampir saja berciuman itupun langsung nyengir menunjukan wajah bodohnya karna malu.

"Hehe maaf hyung" Johnny menyengir ria sedang Jaehyun hanya menutupi wajahnya malu.

"Yuta hyung, lihat Taeyong hyung tidak?" Tanya Jaehyun pada kekasih ice prince yang tengah ia cari.

"Tidak Jaehyun -ahh dari tadi aku tidak meliatnya"

"Tumben sekali kau tidak tahu keberadaannya hyung sedang bertengkar eoh?"

"Iiishh apa sih tidak ko, sudah cari lagi sana" Yuta kembali menonton animenya mengabaikan Jaehyun yang terkekeh meledeknya.

Setelah mendapat info kalau Taeyong berada di studio latihan akhirnya Jaehyun pergi dengan berjalan kaki karna memang gedung SM dan dorm NCT tidak terlalu jauh, tak lupa ia mengenakan topi juga masker agar fans tidak mengenalinya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Jaehyun pun sampai di gedung SM ia langsung menuju studio latihan menemui hyung kesayangannya yang sejak tadi sulit sekali untuk ia temui.

ceklek

Jaehyun membuka pintu studio menimbulkan kepalanya mencari Taeyong yang benar saja ia dapat melihat hyung nya itu tengah meliak liukan badannya penuh energi melatih kemampuan menarinya. Langsung saja Jaehyun menghampiri Taeyong.

"Eoh Jaehyunie kau kemari, ada apa?" Taeyong menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu menatap adiknya yang datang menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu hyung"

"Eeeyyy tidak ah aku tidak mau nanti aku akan kena masalah jika Yuta yang malah cemburu Jaehyun -ahh. Aku tak mau mengambil resìko kalau Yuta marah pada ku" tolak Taeyong setelah mendengar rencana Jaehyun.

"Iiiisshh tidak akan hyung. Kau tenang saja nanti kita bicarakan hal ini juga pada Yuta hyung, aku yakin dia akan menyetujuinya" bujuk Jaehyun.

"Tidak Jaehyun -ahh akhir-akhir ini Yuta sangat sensitif, kemarin saja hanya karna hal kecil ia menangis aku tak mau membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk meski itu hanya bohongan"

"Aaiishh hyung ku mohon hanya kali ini saja lagipula ide ku juga tidak terlalu buruk, kita kan hanya berakting saja agar Johnny hyung cemburu tidak lebih"

"Tapi aku pun mempunyai kekasih Jaehyun aku tak mau membuat Yuta sedih"

"Tapi ini hanya akting saja hyung" Jaehyun menundukan kepalanya hingga terdengan isakannya.

"Eeyy Jaehyunie jangan menangis aduh maafkan aku. Oke oke aku akan membicarakan ini pada Yuta dulu ya, nanti jika Yuta menyetujuinya Aku mau membantu mu. Sudah sekarang kau jangan menangis lagi ya"

Taeyong mencoba mendiamkan Jaehyun yang menangis. 'Astaga sebenarnya ada apa dengan para uke ini kenapa mereka sangat sensitif' pikirnya sambil menghapus air mata Jaehyun.

"YAA apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaehyun ku Taeyong -ahh kenapa ia menangis seperti ini" Johnny datang membentak Taeyong lalu menarik Jaehyun kearahnya.

"Tidak Johnny -ahh kau salah paham aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jaehyun katakan sesuatu"

"Ne hyung tidak hyung tidak salah aku nya saja yang terlalu sensitif" Akhirnya Jaehyun mengeluarkan suara puraunya.

"ASTAGA JAEHYUN" jerit Johnny karna sang kekasih jatuh pingsan di dekapannya, Taeyong yang melihatnya pun ikut panik karna Jaehyun tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Aku akan menelpon Manajer hyung agar menjemput kita"

"Ne cepatlah Taeyong -ahh"

Johnny terlihat sangat cemas ia terus menepuk wajah Jaehyun berusaha membangunkan kekasihnya yang entah kenapa sampai jatuh pingsan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai Jaehyun pingsan begini Taeyong -ahh"

"Kka kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa Johnny -ahh sungguh aku pun tak tahu kenapa Jaehyun pingsan begini" Taeyong terpaksa berbohong karna ia tidak mungkin mengatakan rencana Jaehyun pada Johnny. Johnny hanya mendengus karna Taeyong tak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaehyun hanya kelelahan saja ia hanya perlu meminum vitaminnya secara teratur jangan biarkan ia telat makan dan melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan. Kondisi tubuhnya sedang lemah makannya ia mudah pingsan" kira-kira itulah perkataan dokter yang memeriksa Jaehyun.

Sekarang Jaehyun masih belum sadar, Yuta yang tengah menjaganya sedang yang lain di luar agar Jaehyun dapat beristirahat.

"Cepat sembuh Jaehyunie, kenapa kau suka sekali membuat orang lain cemas eoh" Yuta mengelus wajah Jaehyun lembut sambil terkekeh karna ucapannya sendiri yang tidak mungkin di dengar adiknya itu.

Setelah Taeyong membicarakan rencana Jaehyun pada Yuta dan kekasihnya itu menyetujuinya. Ia dan Jaehyun pun mulai menjalankan rencananya.

Sebenarnya ia masih tidak enak hati karna ia melihat wajah Yuta yang sebenarnya tidak mau menyetujui keinginan Jaehyun itu namun karna Yuta tak mau membuat Jaehyun bersedih akhirnya iapun menerimanya dan Taeyong bisa apa jika sudah begitu mau tak mau ia menerima saja keingina adik manja nya itu meski ia terus memikirkan perasaan Yuta.

Apa kalian penasaran rencana apa yang Jaehyun susun itu?

Rencana Jaehyun yang akan ia jalankan dengan Taeyong adalah ia ingin mengerjai Johnny dengan mengatakan kalau ia ingin putus karna sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Taeyong. Entah kenapa ia sangat ingin melakukan hal itu padahal ulang tahun Johnny sudah lewat untuk sekedar mengerjai kekasihnya yang akan ulang tahun. Tetapi ini tiba-tiba saja ia ingin melakukannya.

Ia juga bingung karna apa dan jika keinginannya itu tidak terlaksana rasanya ia ingin menangis makannya saat Taeyong menolak keinginannya itu ia sampai menangis. Ia tidak memikirkan kenapa ia sangat sensitif begitu yang ia fikirkan hanya kesenangannya mengerjai kekasihnya. Ia tak sabar melihat ekspresi Johnny nanti.

Jaehyun tertawa memikirkannya, hingga tak sadar ada yang memperhatikannya aneh.

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Iiishh apa sih mengganggu saja" Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sayang kau kenapa aku kan hanya bertanya"

"Tapi kau mengganggu ku sudah sana pergilah" usir Jaehyun membuat Johnny mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan sikap aneh Jaehyun.

"Sayang-" "aku bilang pergi dangan jangan pernah memanggil ku sayang aku geli mendengarnya"

Johnny semakin dibuat kaget dengan sikap Jaehyun ditambah perkataannya tadi. Akhirnya iapun pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun sendiri karna ia agak kesal dengan ucapan Jaehyun padanya.

"Kkkk permainan di mulai" Jaehyun tertawa setelah kepergian Johnny "kurasa aku berbakat menjadi seorang aktor kkkkk"

"Ada apa dengan wajah mu eohh masam sekali"

"Diam kau takoyaki jangan membuat ku semakin badmood"

"Hiks hiks"

Johnny menolehkan pandangannya ke arah seseoarang yang tadi ia marahi sebenarnya tidak memarahi sih hanya memberi peringatan saja tapi yang diperingati ternyata menangis karenanya. Ia yang kaget pun langsung menatap Yuta panik.

"Eyy Yuta kau kenapa hey jangan menangis"

Namun Yuta semakin mengeraskan tangisanya.

"Yuta maafkan aku hey jangan menangis dong nanti Taeyong marah pada ku" Johnny mulai panik.

"Ada apa ini, Yuta kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Taeil bingung melihat kedua adiknya itu. Ia langsung menghampiri Yuta yang tengah terisak.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung tiba-tiba saja Yuta menangis"

"Johnny bohong hyung tadi dia membentak ku"

"Eeeiihh Yuta apa yang kau katakan kapan aku membentak mu"

"Sudah sudah kalian ini. Sudah Yuta jangan menangis lagi nanti kalau Taeyong melihat kau nangis begini bisa habis Johnny ditangannya. Kau juga Johnny, Yuta ini sedang sensitif malah kau bentak pantas saja dia menangis" Taeil menengahi 95Line yang kurang satu anggota itu.

"Iiishh sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan para uke kenapa mereka menyebalkan sekali" runtuk Johnny yang justru semakin membuat Yuta manangis.

"JOHNNY. Sudah pergi saja sana" Johnny yang kesal pun akhirnya pergi ia tidak habis fikir apa yang sedang terjadi pada para uke kenapa mereka sangat sensitif.

"Aakkhh perut ku sakit sekali" rintih Jaehyun di dalam kamar mandi.

Tok Tok Tok

"Jaehyun -ahh kau di dalam? Aku masuk ya" Taeyong membuka pintu kamar Jaehyun dan Haechan. Ia mencari sang pemilik kamar yang tidak ia temukan dimana-mana. Sampai ia mendengar suara rintihan dari dalam kamar mandi.

"ASTAGA JAEHYUNIE" Taeyong dibuat kaget karna menemukan Jaehyun yang merintih kesakitan memegangi perutnya sambil menangis.

"Taeyong hyung ssshh sakit hyungie" rintih Jaehyun semakin membuat Taeyong panik.

"SIAPA PUN TOLONG" jerit Taeyong dengan Jaehyun berada dipangkuannya yang sudah diambang kesadaran.

Tak lama Johnny datang tergesa-gesa dengan member lain berada dibelakangnya terperangah melihat Jaehyun yang terlihat sangat lemah.

Johnny segera mengangkat Jaehyun. "Cepat Hubungi manajer hyung kita harus membawa Jaehyun ke rumah sakit" suruh Johnny panik. Ia membaringkan tubuh lemah Jaehyun di ranjang sambil mengelus wajah Jaehyun cemas.

"Sakit hyung hiks" Jaehyun kembali merintih meremas perutnya yang sakit.

"Ne sayang tahan sebentar lagi kita akan ke rumah sakit ya" Jaehyun menggenggam tangan Jaehyun yang meremas perutnya.

Kini Jaehyun sudah tak sadar kan diri ia tidak kuat menahan sakitnya. Johnny yang berada di sampingnya menangis melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang sangat lemah.

"Kalian tunggu disini kami akan menangani tuan Jaehyun" ujar suster menutup ruang ICU tempat Jaehyun di periksa. Johnny terduduk lemas sambil menangis dalam diam.

Taeyong menghampiri sahabatnya yang tengah terpuruk itu.

"Tenanglah Jaehyun pasti akan baik-baik saja" Taeyong mengelus punggung Johnny yang masih bergetar.

Sedang yang lain hanya bisa melihat iba pada Johnny mereka sangat mengerti bagaimana paniknya Johnny melihat Kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini seringsekali sakit dan puncaknya saat ini kekasihnya tergolek lemah dengan rintihan yang menyedihkan.

Meski mereka tak jauh berbeda cemasnya dengan Johnny namun mereka mengerti kalau Johnny yang paling panik di antara mereka karna Jaehyun adalah kekasihnya.

"Sssshh" Yuta meringis hampir saja jatuh karna kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"Yuta hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" Doyoung yang berada disampingnya pun terlihat khawatir membuat Taeyong yang sejak tadi melupakan kekasihnya pun menoleh melihat wajah Yuta yang pucat. Ia langsung menghampiri kekasihnya cemas.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Aahh aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit pusing saja" elak Yuta karna tak mau membuat suasana semakin memburuk jika ia mengatakan kalau ia sakit.

"Kalian disini temani Johnny aku akan membawa Yuta untuk diperiksa arrachi" titah Taeyong sambil memegang bahu Yuta membantunya berjalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Taeyongie"

"Diamlah dan ikutin perkataan ku, jangan mengelak" ujar Taeyong datar, Yuta yang mendengar nada suara Taeyong tak bersahabat pun terdiam menunduk, mengikuti arah Taeyong membawanya ke ruangan dokter yang akan memeriksanya.

"APA?" ucap dua orang Seme bersamaan meski keduanya berada di lain tempat. Mereka terperangah ucapan dokter yang memeriksa kekasih mereka masing-masing yang hasilnya sangat mengejutkan.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dok? Jaehyun, dia laki-laki"

Johnny masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan dokter yang memperiksa kekasihnya yang tadi hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot karna cemas sekarang hasilnya pun kembali membuat jantungnya benar-benar copot dari tempatnya.

Jaehyun kekasihnya tengah _Hamil._ Oh tuhan lelucon macam apa ini Jaehyun seorang laki-laki mana mungkin bisa mengandung seorang anak.

"Tapi kenyataanya begitu tuan Johnny apa kau ayah dari anak yang tengah tuan Jaehyun kandung? Ku sarankan kau harus menjaganya karna kandungannya sangat lemah di tambah ia adalah seorang laki-laki istimewa yang memiliki rahim ditubuhnya. Jangan sampai ia tertekan atau kelelahan itu akan mengganggu kesehatannya terutama janin yang ada di rahimnya" ujar Dokter itu sambil menepuk pundak Johnny yang masih kaget dengan berita yang ia dapatkan saat ini.

"Selamat Johnny -ahh kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah sekarang" ujar Taeil memecah keheningan yang terjadi karna mereka semua pun kaget dengan berita kehamilan Jaehyun.

Sementara di tempat lain tak jauh berbeda Taeyong yang tengah terperangah dengan hasil kesehatan kekasihnya.

"Dia laki-laki istimewa Taeyong -ahh jaga ia dan janinnya ya jangan sampai kelelahan ia butuh banyak istirahat dan dia sedang masa sensitifnya jadi jangan membuatnya terbawa emosionalnya ya. Ia pasti akan mudah menangis. Dan selamat kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah eoh cepatlah sahkan dia sebelum bayi kalian lahir. Kkk anak muda jaman sekarang tidak sabaran sekali" tawa dokter yang memeriksa Yuta. Sedangkan Taeyong masih shock karna berita yang ia dapat.

"Jadi selama ini ia sangat sensitif karna ia tengah hamil oh tuhan kejutan mu sungguh membuatku tak bisa tak bisa tidur siang malam" Taeyong mengjembuskan nafasnya sambil menundukan kepalanya bingung entah ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukan saat ini. Jujur ia sangat bahagia mengetahui Yuta mengandung anaknya namun yang namanya laki-laki dapat mengandung itulah yang membuat ia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya antara senang dan kaget berlebih.

Taeyong dan Yuta kembali ke tempat Jaehyun di rawat dengan wajah yang tidak dapat diartikan dengan kata-kata.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" Tanya Taeil yang melihat wajah adiknya yang tidak ada ekspresinya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yuta hyung?" Doyoung pun ikut bertanya.

"Yuta ia...ia tengah hamil" semua yang ada disana pun memasang wajah kaget karna kembali mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan termasuk Yuta yang memang belum tahu keadaannya sendiri.

"Taeyong -ahh" Yuta terlihat bingung.

"Ne Yuta kau adalah laki-laki istimewa yang memiliki rahim sehingga kau bisa mengandung" jelas Taeyong yang membuat Yuta shock.

"Aigoo Doyoung -ahh Ten -ahh Hansol -ahh lihat karna kelakuan nakal empat orang ini kita akan memiliki dua orang keponakan kkk kalian jangan tiru kelakuan anak nakal ini. Jika ingin melakukan "itu" tunggulah sampai kalian mengesahkan hubungan kalian jangan seperti mereka yang tidak sabaran" ledek Taeil terkekeh.

"Tunggu hyung. Dua orang ponakan? Maksud mu?"

"Ne Jaehyun juga tengah mengandung anak Johnny Taeyong -ahh"

"Oh astaga kabar apa lagi ini" ujar Taeyong "entahlah Taeyong -ahh" balas Johnny yang juga tertunduk lemas dan mereka pun Pingsan saling bertumpukan berharap berita mengagetkan ini hanya mimpi.

F

I

N

"Kalian ini bisanya hanya berbuat setelah diberi anugrah oleh tuhan malah pingsan semua dasar anak nakal" Taeil tertawa melihat kedua adiknya yang pungsan karna terlalu shock:D

Bruakakakaka apahan ini:V OJP Manjya:V awalnya cuma mau bikin ff johnjae yg sweet eh malah jadi M-preg ga jelas begini maapin ya:V selamat menikmati ketidak jelasan ff ku aja ya:D ditunggu review and fav manjya nya makasih pay pay:V

-Dimytjx-


End file.
